Gerry Romero
Gerry Romero, known as in Japan, is a character from the Mega Man Star Force series. He can EM Wave Change with the UMA Plesio. Game History Mega Man Star Force 2 Gerry first appears as a TV director, hosting the Netopian television show "World Mysteries" filming in Mess Village, where Luna Platz and Geo Stelar travel to so they could find Zack Temple. He acts nice while the cameras are on, pretending that the children are lost and need help. So he "helps" them out and smiles. However, when the cameras are turned off, Gerry shows his true nature and starts acting mean. He was only acting nice to boost the ratings of his television show. Earlier in his career he told nothing more than the truth and his ratings were low. Then one day he told a white lie and his ratings went soaring. So, he built a Matter Wave submarine to pose as the great monster called Messie to boost his ratings and make his show more interesting. He kidnaps Zack, because he heard his secret. Shortly afterwards Hyde appears granting him the power to actually become the monster. Gerry agrees and Hyde gives him Plesio and an ancient Star Carrier. They EM Wave Change and become Plesio Surf. He takes Zack hostage inside the submarine, but Omega-Xis and Geo (as Mega Man) save the day, leaving him drowning in the water. Geo decides to save him despite the things he did. Afterwards, he is forced to face a huge crowd of angry people about his hoax, presumably with the cameras rolling despite his attempts to turn them off. Anime History Shooting Star Rockman Tribe In the anime, Gerry doesn't veer off too much from his game counterpart, personality wise; however, he does not seem to have malicious intent. He's a skeptical reporter part of a Mysteries Investigator team sent to investigate reported sightings of the Loch Mess monster. Gerry is taken over by Plesio (the real Messie), becoming Plesio Surf, who then attacks the village in an attempt to drive the people away to prevent further development around the lake's shore. Harp Note and Mega Man confront him to put a stop to his rampage. Unfortunately while they're fighting, Rich Dotcom manages to steal the Saurian OOPArt from the bottom of the lake. The combatants call a truce and Plesio, sure that activity around the lake will die down and become peaceful again, bids them farewell. Gerry, now fully convinced that Messie does exist, leaves with his crew to investigate other mysteries around the world. Gallery SF2KyuuConcept.jpg|Gerry Romero's concept art. Gerry Romero in anime.png|Gerry Romero in anime. Trivia *His English surname, Romero, may be an homage to George A. Romero, who is also a director. *His initial hoax (involving a miniature mockup of Messie) may have been a reference to how the Loch Ness Monster (more specifically, Surgeon's Photograph) was proven to be a hoax in real-life. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Humans Category:Males